He snuck in while I was asleep
by KrimsonLifeLover
Summary: Raven kept sneaking in on Alexander while he slept. See what happens when Alexander does the same


**_He snuck in while i was asleep_**

**A story written for enjoyment, Raven kept sneaking in on Alexander while he slept. See what happens when Alexander does the same.**

* * *

**"**Thank you Jameson for letting me in a little bit earlier than usual" I said smiling at the creepy butler.

"I just hope you don't mind that Alexander is still sleeping. You might get bored while you wait"

"Me get bored in this mansion? No!"

"Okay Miss Raven. Please sit down and do what you like. I hope you also don't mind that I have to leave. I have a date with Miss Ruby"

"Oh no Jameson I don't mind at all. You go and have fun," I said cheerfully

"Thank you. Well I'll be going now"

I nodded to the creepy butler as he walked out the door. When I had heard the Mercedes' engine grow quiet as it left I ran up the staircase to Alexander's attic bedroom, knowing he was asleep in his coffin.

I opened the door to his bedroom to find it dark. I spotted the shape of his easel with what seemed to be a painting he was working on. The room had everything I remembered from the last time I'd been in here. Everything except my gothic mate Alexander Sterling.

As my night vision kicked in I found the locked door that hid Alexander's coffin. I walked over to it to of coarse find that it was locked. Luckily over the past few days I had established a gift of picking locks. I grabbed my school I.D card and stuck it by the knob and started to jiggle it. Soon enough the door opened and I saw a closed black coffin and a half used candlestick. Quietly I snuck over to the coffin, which is hard in combat boots. Once at the coffin I quietly opened it to see a sleeping Alexander in black boxers with white bats on them and a black beater. He was on his side as usual. His hair was messy and in his face. His mouth was slightly open and drool was escaping his mouth. I also noticed that Alexander was also cuddling the black bear I had given him a few nights ago. I sat down and watched him sleep. Dreaming of me I hoped.

About a half hour passed when Alexander started to stir in his sleep. His hand went to his eyes and he rubbed the sleep out of them. Then they opened.

"GAAH! It's a ghost," Alexander screamed. He was so shocked that he tried to get up using his hand for support but lost grip and fell right onto me.

"Geez Alexander I never expected you to be scared of a little ghost." I said with a laugh.

"Awe! Geez Raven you didn't have to scare me like that" Alexander wined while I was laying on the floor laughing. Alexander was still on top of me.

Soon I felt something against my leg. "What's that poking my leg?" I asked Alexander

"Umm…" I could tell Alexander was blushing from what he had said next "I'm sorry Raven. It's morning for me and I'm in thin cloth. Plus I can see what you're wearing."

I was wearing a back mini skirt with lace and a low cut black t-shirt with a skull on it. The one I had put to scissors to make it look more like my style. And under it I wore a blood red tank top, which was showing lots of cleavage when it got pulled down when Alexander fell on me. I blushed and sat up and straightened.

"I didn't mean to arouse you" I apologized to Alexander blushing.

"It's okay. I'm surprised it works. But I don't know if it works in other ways"

"Oh"

"But Raven you have to stop sneaking in my room while I'm asleep. This is the tenth time this month. Last time you caught me entering my room after a shower. I didn't even have a towel on"

"Well whose fault is that? I didn't know you were in the shower. And you should always wear a towel."

"Not if I'm only going a few feet away"

"You're right I'm sorry. I'll knock next time okay" I said smiling at him.

"Raven" Alexander warned

"Okay fine I'll wait downstairs for you as always" I agreed disappointed.

"That's my girl" Alexander said leaning in to kiss my black lips. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed"

I left his room and waited downstairs for him. It was only 5 minutes for him to come down but it felt like and eternity waiting for him. He wore black jeans and a black Marilyn Manson sweater and his Doc Martens. His hair was neatly combed.

We watched The Nightmare Before Christmas and Edward Scissorhand. I cuddled with my gothic mate and enjoyed every minute of our time together until it was when we were at my porch and we had to say our good byes.

"Good night Raven. Sweet dreams" Alexander said sweetly after a passionate good night kiss.

"Good night my Knight of the Night" I said but Alexander was already gone.

I lay awake tossing and turning, but I couldn't get Mr. Sandman to help me sleep.

I lay there a good two hours before sleep finally came over me.

I heard a noise not too long after I had finally fallen asleep. I felt breath on my neck.

Opening my eyes I screamed.

I felt a hand cover my mouth and heard Alexander's smooth velvety voice telling me that it was just him.

"Alexander?"

"Yes Raven it' me"

Glad that it was him and not some rapist I sat up and gave him a long hug then asked, "Why did you scare me?"

"Well no you know what I feel like when you sneak up on me"

"I almost pissed my pants"

"As do I. But I couldn't get what you were wearing out of my head and all the blood I had just consumed went straight to my pants. Raven I don't know if you know this but right now I really want you all to my self."

Alexander kissed me passionately and started to move his hand up my black tank top. I felt his big cold hand start to rub my breast then he played with the hard nipple. I moaned. His touch felt so good I started to get hot.

Now fully in the mood thanks to Alexander's touch I started to unbutton his jeans, which is a lot harder to do when your kissing.

I rubbed my hand on his boxers making his semierection go to a full one. He broke the kiss with a moan. He was obviously enjoying this as much as I was.

I pulled his boxers off now and wrapped my lips around his erection. I moved my head in an up and down motion then licked the tip. Moans kept escaping Alexander's lips and I could tell he was almost at his peak.

Alexander pulled me away from the little him and turned me on my stomach leaving me exposed for him to enter me without problem. He took full advantage of that. He drove into me. I could feel my body tighten around him to try and keep him there. We both groaned at the shared sensation. He withdrew slowly only to turn me so my front was exposed. He thrust into me again and again then while doing so he started suckling my hard nub. It felt like electricity each time he withdrew slowly then thrust in again. I couldn't help but groan with pleasure each time and I noticed he couldn't either. He stopped and lay down beside me, panting.

Tiredness took us both.

I awoke three hours later to find Alexander getting dressed.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked

"Because I can't be here when the sun rises and when your family wakes up," Alexander replied apologetically

"Okay" I said disappointed then walked over to him as he was putting on his boxers. I hugged him from behind and then moved my hand up and down his length. He groaned once more with pleasure.

He turned to me interrupting my hand motions and said "I can't do this again Raven. The sun is going to rise soon and I have to go." He leaned down to my height and kissed my tenderly.

"Alright." I said when he broke the kiss "but now that we've experienced something this wonderful I think you can turn me into a vampire now"

"I will don't worry. I just… not now I really need to go"

"I understand. I love you Alexander."

"I love you too"

Before he left I said to him " You can always sneak into my room while I'm asleep"

He turned to me and said "Don't worry I was going to anyway." He hugged me then left.

* * *

_Characters belong to Ellen Schreiber_

_Story belongs to Krimson_

_Comment, Rate, Like :) _


End file.
